battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
0.2 Patch
The 0.2 Patch was an update for 's released on Tuesday, November 21, 2017. It was primarily aimed toward fixing problems that were discovered during the lead up to the game's release. Notable changes in this update included: *Reduced the spawn wave timer on Strike from 10 to 5 seconds. Opening comments Hi everyone! As you know, we have made several changes to the game already – but this will be our first official patch. This first patch is specifically focused on issues we found during the later stage of development, as well as addressing some critical gameplay and user interface problems across the game. We have also made major improvements to our games stability and performance across all platforms to make the gameplay experience better for everyone. Rest assured, we will focus strongly on improving the game based on the feedback we get from everyone in our community in our upcoming patches. So, stay tuned, and if you have the time to give us your feedback on our official forums, we really appreciate it! The Star Wars Battlefront II Live Team Patch notes Gameplay *Reduced the spawn wave timer on Strike from 10 to 5 seconds. *Tweaked spawn positions on Tatooine. *Fixed an issue where the players would sometimes not be able to deploy as the . *Fixed an issue where Rey's lightsaber would sometimes disappear. *Fixed an issue where joining a game after getting a friend invite would trigger the incorrect camera view. *Fixed an issue where footprint marks would sometimes leave strange lines on the ground when walking. *Fixed an issue in Starfighter Assault where killstreaks would not calculate correctly. *Fixed an issue where weapon VFX went out of sync when quickly transitioning between 1st and 3rd person camera. *Fixed an issue where the NT-242 would cause too much damage against the AAT. *Fixed an issue where controller input would be lost intermittently in the UI. *Fixed an issue where the charge would float in mid-air on certain objectives in Strike. *Fixed an issue in single player where some objectives did not trigger as intended, causing players to get stuck on certain objectives. *Fixed an issue where Kylo Ren's appearance reverts to the default version after he has been eliminated. *Fixed an issue that prevented player to deploy in the AT-RT during the first phase of Galactic Assault on . *Fixed an issue where the HUD would not update correctly on Strike. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck in the environment on Jakku while playing Strike. *Fixed an issue where the game would sometimes get stuck in the loading screen while loading the campaign. *Fixed an issue where players could interact with game mode objectives from greater distances than intended. *Fixed an issue where certain HUD element were visible when in ADS while playing campaign. *Fixed an issue where players would get progress toward Bossk specific milestones when playing as . *Fixed an issue where the TL-50 Heavy Repeater secondary fire loses functionality until fired again when swapping back and forth between weapons during the campaign. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck in the pause menus when reloading checkpoints in the campaign. *Fixed an issue where the would sometimes spawn beneath the in Galactic Assault, rendering it unable to move. *Fixed an issue where the game would freeze if players attempt to pause the game at certain zone transitions. *Fixed several graphical and texture issues that would occur during the campaign. *Fixed an issue that would cause texture flickering on Multi-GPU configurations. User Interface & HUD *Fixed an issue where text would overlap in the Crate opening screen. *Fixed an issue where text would overlap in the Star Cards Trait description screen. *Fixed an issue where text would have bad line breaks in the account sign-up flows. *Fixed an issue where card names are cut off incorrectly in the Equip & Craft screens. *Fixed an issue where certain Hero names overflows in the Character select screen in Heroes vs. Villains. *Fixed an issue where several ability names have bad line breaks in the Collection screen. *Fixed an issue where switching between screens would sometimes cause problems with the UI. *Fixed an issue that caused the Social Hub system to behave incorrectly if a players account had more than 100 friends. *Fixed an issue where Weapons & Star Cards equipped on Iden Versio from the Character screen does not reflect in-game. *Fixed an issue where some Star Cards would be available without their required Star Level *being achieved. *Fixed an issue where progress is not tracked correctly in the UI for certain milestones. *Fixed several typos or incorrect information displayed in the Trooper Milestones. *Fixed several issues where localized text did not appear correctly in certain screens. *Fixed several issues where text would have spelling errors for certain languages. *Updated art for certain Star Cards. General *Fixed an issue where the player’s saved data would be erased if starting the game with no controllers connected. *Fixed several clipping issues that would occur during the campaign. *General stability and performance improvements. *Fixed several collisions issues. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)